War Prisoner
by Lady Jam
Summary: Loosely based on the a Chinese BL novel by Li Hua Yan Yu with the same title War Prisoner. General Katsuki Yuuri was a prisoner of war capture by General Victor Nikiforov. Victor waited three years in order to extract revenge for the death of his father the late Tsar Nikolai Nikiforov and conquer the heavenly kingdom known as Wa.
1. Chapter 1

War Prisoner

Warning: Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Smut, Mental Breakdown, D/s, angst

Chapter One: Lonely Soul

The snow stretches over the horizon; a frozen tundra that stretches for miles. The moon glittering overhead like an unreachable pearl with the stars scattered like diamonds on a bed of velvet sky.

A figure in white like a snow fairy with flowing ink black hair stands upon a cliff overlooking the vast winter wonderland. A mutton fat jade flute in between his ruby red lips emitting a melancholy tune, adding to the magical feel of the night.

Suddenly in the distance a sound of thundering hooves could be heard breaking the song's enchantment. The figure brought his flute down and without taking his eyes from the scenery addressed the rider as they stop behind him, "Is there still no word from the capital?" he asked.

The rider dismounts and knelt behind him with fist clasped and head bowed, " Reporting to the General. Yes sir, there is still no word from the capital,"

Yuuri Katsuki, the Northern General of the Wa(1) Empire despaired for it seems that their Emperor has abandon them to die in this cold snowy desert. The General sighed heavily, the response is as he had expected, "It seems that the Emperor has already forgotten about us," he said his tone that of a resigned man about to face his terrible fate. "Two months... this has been dragging on for far too long. What does the Emperor has in stored for us?" the dejection he felt was written clearly upon his cherubic face as glittering crystal tears ran down his porcelain cheeks.

The messenger his Lieutenant - Takashi Nishigori, stood up and placed a comforting hand on the General's hunched shoulder, "According to rumours brought by traders passing through the mountains, the salary expenditure intended for soldiers were being used to build a Courtyard by His Majesty. I do not want to increase your anxiety because of baseless rumours but this morning the envoy we have sent a fortnight ago returned and confirmed it,"

No longer able to hold his anguish Yuuri turned to a nearby tree and struck it with all his might, "That self-centred, egoistical fool of King!" he heaved "Is he not aware of how dire the situation we are now facing? Ru(2) is almost at our doorsteps. Even with me here to defend our borders what good would it be? For my troops are all exhausted and battle weary and supplies are dwindling with each passing day. Is he not aware that should Ru be successful in invading us that his glittering courtyard would be nothing but ashes,"

Yuuri then collapsed sobbing in frustration because of their current situation. "Ironically, generation of monarchs have yet to see their folly. Perhaps the fall of our beloved Wa is at hand and our days are already number. I just hope that when that time comes I would not be here to witness it,"

That same night Yuuri was sitting by the frozen lake near their camp unable to sleep deeply immersed in his memories.

Five years ago Yuuri was nothing but a lowly court official not even high enough to be able to join the morning court with the Emperor. At that time Ru attempted its first invasion through the northern borders. Everyone was unprepared and thus resulting to panic amongst members of the court. Both Civil and Military officials point fingers at each other playing the blame game. Emperor Jean Leroy was ready to declare surrender when Yuuri stepped in. He volunteered to lead the campaign to push back Ru from beyond their borders. Yuuri lead his army to the northern border and was victorious. Since then the Emperor confer to him the title General and has given the northern border to him so that he would be able to guard it against invading forces. Along with the title came the imperial edict that under no circumstance that he and his troops would be able to set foot in the Imperial Capital unless so ordered by the Emperor. This was done in fear that Yuuri might be able to usurp the Emperor. An unfounded fear if you ask Yuuri himself for he never wanted any of the things given to him. Money and power for him is nothing compared to the peace, safety and prosperity of his people. For that reason alone General Katsuki Yuuri would gladly endure insurmountable hardships, be it torture or humiliation.

Yuuri sighed deeply and took out his skates(3) from the pact beside him and put them on. He stood up on the frozen lake and started to dance to the silent tune within his head. Only thru skating aside from playing his jade flute was he able to release his anxiety and pent up frustrations. It is during this times he was able to somewhat forget all the worries and responsibilities that is now his bear. It is during these times he was able to be just himself just Yuuri Katsuki never the revered and fear War General of the North.

Unbeknownst to him that just across the frozen lake there was another person standing just by the edge of the forest silently observing him.

tbc...

1\. Wa - old Chinese name for Japan

2\. Ru - taken from the name Rus which is the old name for Russia. I just remove the "S" since I think it would be more fitting for the stories ancient imperial chinese theme. hehehe

3\. I know skating was not widely known before in ancient times. But wikipedia said that it has been there since 200 A.D. in Scandinavia. Besides this is my story so what the heck. lol

A/N: Anyway, another fic after a long hiatus but don't worry I am still going to continue my other fics so please stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moonlight Dancer

Inside a small tent, the aroma of meat permeates to every corner. Dishes of meat and vegetables all delectably plated around a low rise table. A brazier full of coal was beside it, giving warmth throughout the whole tent.

Beside the table, two people sat. One is a young man with a physique and face that can be likened to that of Prince Lanling (1), beside him was a beautiful lady with face that looks like a doll arranges the dishes in front of him. "Master, we just received new intelligence. I am not sure if it would be of any use," said the woman while pouring wine into her master's waiting cup.

The young man known as Viktor Nikiforov, current king of Ru, nodded his head in acknowledgement. "The camp of General Katsuki is just beyond the frozen lake 5 li from ours. This servant has seen the famed General on top of the cliff near the lake playing his flute," Mila one of his most trusted servant and confidant reported to him. "He is very handsome and fine feature that he can be mistaken for Pan An (2) instead of a war general. It is unbelievable that he is the same Invincible General who has won many battles,"

Viktor with an amused smile on his face asked, "Really? The you are more fortunate than I (3). For I have not seen him once. But only heard the enchanting song of his flute,"

"There are rumours that the legendary General of the North is once an Official in the court of Wa. It is so hard to believe that our men can be beaten in battle by such scholarly hands," she said.

Viktor took a sip of his wine and said, "Battle are not won only by sheer strength and power alone but also thru cunning and wit," Viktor's eyes flashed coldly, "This man is a great accomplisher in both civil and military field. Three years ago our army suffered a great lost at his hands. I have personally witnessed his strategic plan and told my father all about it. But alas, due to my inexperience in the battlefield not only did my Father not listen to my advice but he took me out of the battlefield saying that I am to reckless and wilful. Within mere days the Army of Wa lead by General Katsuki overpowered ours and Father fell," Viktor recalled with anguish.

Mila having witness the pain her master went through could only watch silently beside him, "Form that day on, I vowed to take vengeance against General Katsuki," Viktor said cold determination written all over his face.

"Be more patient Master for victory is almost attainable. According to our intelligence the Northern Army has been cut off from the capital. With their supplies dwindling in each passing day and morale in a constant low, it would be the perfect time to attack. With the defeat of the Northern Army the fall of Wa would be at hand," Mila said while refilling Viktor's cup.

Hours just before the break of dawn Viktor walked around the frozen lake his mind so full of thoughts - his army, revenge, the upcoming battle, the Northern Army, and finally General Katsuki Yuuri. In his mind he tries to paint a picture of infamous general. A charismatic general that can defeat great armies. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of scrapping ice. As he look towards the frozen lake his breath was caught in his throat. Dancing through the ice was an apparition of ethereal beauty. An ice fairy dancing under the light of the full moon. The figure was androgynous clad was clad in gossamer clothes, his long black hair is like that of the raven's feathers, his face so serene like the bodhisattvas that attends to the Goddess Kwan Yin. His movements so graceful that music seem to follow out from his very dance and emotions so deep became so tangible.

Viktor was mesmerize that when the dancer finishes his dance he could not help but stand up and applaud the dancer.

The dancer was startled by the clap and turned to face Viktor horror and dread clearly written on their face. The figure then rushed towards the edge of the lake using his Qigong he flew into the forest and disappeared.

Viktor gave chase but unfortunately was not able to reach the Ice Dancer on time before he disappeared. Dejected that he was unable capture the mystical creature he turned arround intending to return to his camp when he spotted something gleaming on the ice. As he approach the object he saw that it was a mutton jade tassel of a phoenix, thinking that it must belong to the mysterious ice dancer he took a silk handkerchief from his sleeve and wrap the jade in it. "I will see you again, Moy Ledyanoy Angel,"

tbc...

A/N: I know it is a short one. I am hoping that I could update again with in a week but for now I hope this would suffice.

1\. Prince Lanling - One of Ancient China's most handsome men. It is said that in order to win battles Prince Lanling need to cover his face with a mask for he looks so beautiful that his enemies are not intimidated by him.

2\. Pan An - the top 1 most handsome man in Ancient China. His name is a household word use to describe a beautiful man.

3\. Viktor usually addresses himself as 'Us' or 'We' but in the presence of his closes and most trusted people he uses 'I'.


End file.
